Tweet at Twilight!
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: Ever wonder what the characters would say if they had Twitter when everything was happening? Well here's your answer! Rated M because of slightly suggestive language. Cannon Couple. Funny characters! Temp Break!
1. Chapter 1: First Tweet!

**(A/N. I was bored and decided to write this. It has been in my mind for quite some time)**

Tweet at Twilight!

Charlie just followed Bella.

Bella just followed Charlie.

Renee just followed Charlie.

Charlie just followed beer.

Bella: Gotta move! Ugh!

Bella: Just arrived in Forks. Freaking Forks. It's freaking raining! Already said goodbyes to the sun!

Charlie: At the airport. Renee is dumping Bella on me again. Bitch!

Renee: To Charlie I wanna travel.

Charlie: To Renee who cares...?

Bella: Stumbled off the plane. Fuck. I think I ripped my favorite jeans.

* * *

><p>Charlie: Got Bella a truck. Found it at the junkyard.<p>

Bella: A truck. Yay! Why do people hate me?

Charlie: Finally arrived home. Gonna go pick up a beer and watch porn.

Bella: Charlie doesn't hover.

Charlie: ...

Bella: What's up with that thumping? Freaking rain.

Charlie: Doing Sue. Hope Bella doesn't notice.

* * *

><p>Bella: Tired. The thumping wouldn't stop.<p>

Bella: Arrived at school. There are many kinds of species here. Idiots, dumbos,... etc

Mike: Got a new girlfriend today... She's sooo pretty!

Bella: Some idiot keeps following me around!

Jessica: Bitch gonna get it. Stole Mike from me.

Edward: Bored...

Bella: Met some girl today... Jennifer or something.

Mike: Nice ass.

Bella: Idiot keeps staring at me.

Rosalie: I look perfect again today.

Jasper: Nice Neck.

Emmett: I'm gonna beat him.

Alice: and the lotto numbers for this week are...

Edward: Bored...

Bella: Gonna sit with Jennifer at lunch and a group of - Whoa!

Jessica: No way! She wants to steal my Eddie as well...

Bella: Blond Wig, Guy in pain, Big kid, Weirdo Pixie, Frustrated Bronze God...

Edward: Come on, Come on, Come on,

Alice: Gotta go pee.

Bella: Weirdo Pixie just left.

Alice: Wait... I don't pee.

Edward: Come on, Come on, Come on,

Emmett: What's up with Eddie?

Jasper: Hmmmmm Nice Neck...

Rosalie: A mirror, Yay.

Jessica: Bitch still looking at my Eddie...

Mike: I wonder what she'll do if I kiss her, maybe I should wait... she's not that kinda girl...

Edward: Come on, Come on, Come on,

* * *

><p>Bella: Frustrated Dude keeps glaring at me.<p>

Edward: Delicious...

Bella: Should I hit him with a broom stick?

TayNr1Fan: To Bella, please do!

Edward: Hmmmm...

Bella: Well to late now. Bio is over!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN, Please review and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Open Tweet!

**(A/N. New Chap... Isn't this exciting?)**

**Tweet at Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Bella just followed ClumzyTown<p>

Jessica just followed Edward

Edward just followed VampiresAnonymous

Rosalie just followed Mirrors

* * *

><p>Bella: Fell down the stairs again... Another bruise to prove how well I can work my feet.<p>

Bella: Arrived at school! Scared of the Frustrated Bronze Dude!

Jessica: I'm trying to flash my ... in Mike's face but he doesn't even notice me. Bitch's gonna get it!

Jasper: Yeah! I'm not the weakest anymore... Yeah!

Rosalie: I NEED a mirror!

Emmett: Can't he just get over it...

Alice: There's a sale in Seattle Saturday! Yay!

Mike: My girlfriend keeps ignoring me... why won't she let me help her if there's something wrong...?

Bella: If that idiot follows me one more time, I'm putting a restraining order!

Bella: He's not here...

* * *

><p>Bella: Bored...<p>

Jasper:Eat her,

Emmett:Eat her, Eat her

Rosalie: Mirror!

Alice: Omg! There's a totally new perfume out.

* * *

><p>Bella: What the hell is wrong with Frustrated Dude, he keeps skipping school, doesn't he know that his parents will find out eventually...<p>

Jessica: Bitch gonna get it.

* * *

><p>Bella: Okay I swear I am going to- He's back.<p>

Edward: Come on, Come on, Come on.

Mike: Nice ass...

Emmett: Why does Mike keep staring at me?

Rosalie: To Jasper Give me a mirror.

Jasper: Just gave Rose my sunglasses...

Rosalie: Yay...

Alice: Jasper looks sooooo good naked!

Edward: Come on, Come on, Come on...

Bella: Going to Bio. Hope nothing happens.

* * *

><p>Alice: Please don't kill my doll, please don't kill my doll, please don't kill my doll,<p>

Bella: Frustrated Dude started talking to me.

Edward: I can't believe her mom dumped her here. What a bitch!

Charlie: To Edward I agree. What a bitch!

Bella: Why does he ask all these annoying questions? If I wanted to talk about my feelings I would've called 911 and announce my suicide.

Mike: Cullen flirting with my girlfriend. He's gonna get it!

Edward: Mike is jealous. Yay!

Bella: The idiot is glaring at Frustrated Dude and Frustrated dude keeps creeping me the hell out with his creepy smile. WHAT THE HELL?

Edward: Class is over. Yay. I didn't kill her.

Bella: Going home. Let's hope it doesn't rain tonight!

* * *

><p>Bella just followed 911<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello little Claire.<strong>

**Claire Young: *crying***

**Me: Why are you so sad?**

**Claire: Caude pweaple ont rweyou.**

**Me: You want people to review?**

**Claire: Pwease, Pwease, Pwetty Pwease.**

**Me: *turns towards readers* You heard her. Review. Or I swear if she cries again...**


	3. Chapter 3: PhenomoTweet

**(A/N. Third chap is here! Thank you all so much for all of your kind reviews!)**

**Tweet at Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Charlie just followed BangYouLater<p>

Bella sent a follow request to Sthephenie Meyer

Alice just followed MentalIdiot

SM denied the request

* * *

><p>Charlie: Ugh! Sue told me this morning before she left that I should puts chains on Bella's wheels! What the fuck for?<p>

Bella: I slid down the ice this morning. Butt hurts!

Bella: Awww. Charlie put chains on the truck's wheels! Waste of time!

Alice: So the numbers for this weeks lotto is... Argh! Damn! Stupid vision! I am trying to make money!

Edward: Nooooooo. Not the truck!

Bella: Yes! I'm finally getting rid of the truck!

Bella: Owww Head!

Edward: It's okay truck! Everything is going to be fine.

Bella: Something cold is on my thigh!

Edward: Oh Shit!

Rosalie: I'm gonna kill her...

Alice: Couldn't they have chosen another day to get all lovey dovey? Like what the hell people? I can't remember the Lotto numbers!

Emmett: Uhhhhhh. Eddie's getting lucky!

Jasper: I'm gonna kill him...

Charlie: Bella was involved in an accident? Yehoooo

Jessica: Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my Gosh. I think Bella died!

Lauren: OMG! I have a pimple!

Mike: Bella? Bella? Are you alive?

Charlie: *To Renee* Come get her back, she was in an accident.

Renee: *To Charlie* Can't you bury her without me?

Tyler: My head!

Bella: God I'm cold! This is hell!

Edward: Oh shit I killed her!

Bella: Why does someone keep pressing against me...?

Edward: Oh shit she's pissed.

Charlie: She's alive... Dammit!

Para1ForkYou: Dang! She's got some goods!

Para2ForkYou: Damn! Gotta stop crushing on my partner.

Jessica: Amen

Alice: Ah, she's gonna die anyway, so... What the hell?

* * *

><p>Carlisle: *grabs nurses ass* Hello!<p>

Nurse1: *faints*

Carlisle: Goodbye!

Edward: Dad!

Carlisle: What the hell does he want now?

Edward: It's the truck!

Carlisle: Uh-Uh.

Edward: There's been an accident.

Carlisle: He might have brain damage...

Edward: ?

Carlisle: Why is he suddenly interested in a truck?

Charlie: Ugh! Why won't Renee stop calling me!

Bella: I'm gonna kill him!

* * *

><p>Carlisle: WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! Oh he's so getting it!<p>

Edward: Shit! Daddy's mad! Shit!

* * *

><p>Bella: Doctor Goose is in on it!<p>

Carlisle: What a neck!

Edward: *growl*

Carlisle: *To Edward* Grow a pair!

Edward: *growl*

Bella: He's so gonna pay for making me go through this!

* * *

><p>Edward: Oh my... she's figuring it out...<p>

Bella: I know exactly what's going on...

Edward: ... That I'm in love...

Bella: ... he wanted to...

Edward: ... with the truck...

Bella: ... Try this whole hero thing on me...

* * *

><p>Rosalie: Idiots!<p>

* * *

><p>Rosalie just followed Perfect.<p>

Emmett just followed FirstTime

Jasper just followed Maria

Edward just followed Your very own Chevy

Alice just hit Jasper

* * *

><p><strong>(AN. So there you have it! Are you bored of me yet? Leave me your thoughts if you want an update!)**


	4. Chapter 4:The Tweevitations!

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while... Let's go on with it! No matter what excuses I have you proabably don't wanna hear it! You're all here for the story anyways! 

**Me:** _*sees Claire* _

**Claire Young:** _*smiles a toothless grin*_ Yello!

**Me:** You seem happy...

**Claire Young:** Cwaire appy!

**Me:** Why little Claire?

**Claire Young:** Pweope rwewiew!

**Tweet at Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Bella: He's not talking to me. Freaking asshole!<p>

Edward: Control, Control. Have some damn control!

* * *

><p>Charlie: Dang it! Sue looks so damn good in her heels. Just her heels.<p>

Harry: I know right!

Charlie: Uh-uh!

Harry: ...

* * *

><p>Rosalie: I NEED a MIRROR!<p>

Carlisle: I'm starting to regret turning you.

Esme: Someone kill her?

Jasper: Can I? Can I? Can I?

Emmett: She is not that bad...

Alice: Have you seen her naked?

Emmett: You're right! Someone kill her?

* * *

><p>Mike: Yipeee. Today I'm gonna ask my girlfriend to go with me to the spring dance... Yipeee.<p>

Bella: Uh-uh. The dumb idiot is following me again. God, what did I do?

Mike: She said no... She said no... She said NO! To ME!

Jessica: Yes!

Eric: So... I'm gonna like ask the new chick if she wants to do it after Spring Dance.

Bella: Ewwwww.

Eric: She said...

Bella: I wouldn't even...

Eric: She's going to...

Bella: Touch that guy...

Eric: Seattle? Well who cares?

Bella: Even if I had to choose between having him or having a dog as a damn pet!

* * *

><p>Bella: I think the frustrated dude just stated talking to me again...<p>

Edward: Do not look at her neck! Do not look at her neck! For god's sake EDWARD just forget everything about the DAMN NECK!

Bella: Super confused...

* * *

><p>Bella: Stuck behind frustrated bronze dude. If he doesn't move his Volvo is gonna GET IT!<p>

Bella: 5

Bella: 4

Bella: 3

Tyler: Gonna go get my babe to spring dance... Yups!

Bella:2

Tyler: I just asked...

Bella: If the volvo isn't getting it then this dude over here is definitely in for some...

Tyler: I'm taking her to prom...

Bella: Finally..

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *asleep on her computer at 00:47 am typing this up*

**Mum:** Get in bed...

**Me:** *falls of the chair*

**Mum:** Get some sleep, like now! Tomorrow you're graduating highschool and then you have your damn finals so you won't be seeing the computer at all untill after 22 june*

Me: Come on, mum!

**Mum:** I said get in bed.

**Me:** *takes a moment to type this up* I'm half asleep, tomorrow I have graduation and then damn finals... So I have no idea when the next update is gonna be!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> What makes you happy?

**Claire:** Pweople rweview!


End file.
